The organizational framework in Figure 1 reflects the centrality of the Administrative Core in coordinating the activities of both the Data Collection Core (B) and the Data Management and Statistical Core (C) units in serving the needs of the three individual projects. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall operation and coordination of the entire program project. Specifically, the Administrative Core will have direct oversight of the two other core units. The Data Collection Core (B) is the largest part of the program project.and will be responsible for retention of families; hiring, training, and supervision of the staff for data collection, and the execution of the data collection effort for all three projects (See description of Core B for more information). The Administrative Core will work very closely with the Data Collection Core to make sure that the implementation of data collection is done well. The Administrative Core will also make sure that the Data Collection Core works carefully with the Data Management and Statistical Core (see description of Core C for more information) to make sure the data are collected and recorded in a way that makes data entry easy and valid. The Data Management and Statistical Core will be responsible for data entry for all the projects and will be responsible for all data analysis. The Administrative Core will help coordinate how the Data Management and Statistical Core works closely with individual projects to make sure all measures are reliable and that data entry and analysis are done well and in a timely manner. The Administrative Core will also coordinate activities with the individual projects to make sure they deliver information needed to the data collection core and the data management and statistical core and their needs are served by all three core units. The National Scientific Advisory Board will serve to ensure that the work of the Program Project is consistent with the highest standards of science. The board will meet in the first and third year of the project. The National Scientific Advisory Board membership represents a wide range of expertise across a number of different disciplines. Members have extensive expertise in the areas of interest in this program project. The National Scientific Advisory Board will evaluate the Program Project Administration and its progress toward the goals outlined in this application. They will evaluate the work in progress and offer recommendations, for changes to strengthen the Program Project. The National Scientific Advisory Board members will be sent written material prior to the meeting that will include for the first year meeting: a copy of the application, materials that describe the procedures that have been developed for the administration of the project, protocol materials, and piloting reports. In the third year the board will evaluate the progress of the overall effort and t each component. They will be asked to provide oral and written feedback on the Project's progress at its midpoint. They will also be in positions to help with dissemination efforts and with policy implications.